Confidence Misaki
by DemonChildxX
Summary: When Misaki is attacked its up to Usagi to get Misaki confidence back.  my first fanfiction yay me
1. Chapter 1

**The school bell rang and echoed threw the M university hall. None of the students even bothered to wait to be dismissed by the professor, they just quickly packed away their things and headed out of the class room, not that the professor cared anyway.**

**Misaki headed out the main school entrance and awaited for his friend to get out of class so he could walk home with him and go into the bookstore to buy some more books to study from.**

**Since his last one got coffee spilt all over it. 'Stupid usagi-sans fault' the student thought to himself. If Usagi hadn't attacked him from behind whilst Misaki was holding a cup of coffee he wouldn't have to gone into town after school and could of gone straight home to relax from his tiring day.**

**As expected, misaki's mobile rang with it no doubt being Usagi. Everyday usagi would ring misaki about two minutes after the bell, exactly on the dot. Without fail Just to see if he changed his mind about getting a lift.**

**Misaki answered the phone and gave a heavy sigh down it. "My answers still the same as earlier"**

**"Really?" Usagi questioned. "Because its no trouble I can come get you now, and I my self will escort you to the book store or wherever it is you need to go".**

**Misaki rolled his eyes "Honest Usagi-san its fine, I wont be long. Promise"**

**"Well its going to rain according to the tv so when your done just call me. Also now winters approaching you shouldn't stay out to late since it gets dark quicker"**

**"yeah, yeah. Will do, stop worrying Usagi-san il be fine! Il speak to you later" Misaki quickly hung up and slide his phone into his jean pocket. _'Usagi-san such a worrier'_ misaki thought. Soon after Sumi-senpai appeared.**

**"Alright?" Sumi asked.**

**Misaki nodded with a greeting smile."yeah, shall we go then?"**

**Sumi-senpai nodded then grinned as if a thought popped into his head. As misaki started to walk Sumi put his arm round misaki and walked close by him.**

**"Its like were on a date since theres no usagi around.. how the hell did you manage to get him to agree to this?" he smirked.**

**Misaki glared at his friend and shoved his hand off him. "First off this is not a date its just a casual walk home and secondly I… well.. I never told Usagi-san I was with you"**

**Sumi raised his eyebrow and sniggered. "Oh now this really is a Romeo and Juliet story"**

**Misaki growled at his friend and chose to ignore him. After a few moments of silence Misaki brought up the subject about an anime he had watched whilst walking into town with his friend.**

**Once both boys reached the store they both walked inside. At the far back of the book store was a small coffee shop which you could smell coffee mixed with hot chocolate scent. It smelt good.**

**"Fancy getting a hot drink whilst were here?" Sumi -Senpai asked. "Since it is quite cold outside and your not in a rush to get back…. Are you?"**

**Misaki smiled "Sure. Why not, I'm in no rush" he grinned and walked to the back of the book store heading to the coffee shop were he ordered him self a hot chocolate and Sumi-Senpai ordered a cappuccino.**

**After an hour of chatting, looking at the different mangas and Misaki getting the study books he needed, the boys finally walked out of the store.**

**"Wow.." Misaki said as he looked out at the dark street with only a few street lamps lighting the pavement. "Its pretty dark and its only.." Misaki pulled his coat sleeve up to look at his watch. "Four in the evening".**

**Sumi-Senpai grinned. "Aww, its OK Misaki I'll hold your hand in the dark if you're scared"**

**Once again Misaki glared at his friend. "No I'm capably alright". With that Misaki started walking with Sumi-Senpai catching up to walk beside him.**

**Once the two boys reached the end of the road it was time for them to go there separate ways.**

**"Now are you sure your gonna be OK walking back on your own? Because you can always sleep back at mine" Sumi-Senpai said with a grin.**

**Misaki just waved his friend off. "I'm a big boy Sumi. I can look after my self". Misaki crossed the road and continued the rest of his way home listening to his IPod whilst putting his hands further in his pockets because it was cold.**

**Misaki was now a few minutes from the apartment, when it started to rain heavily, he quickly put his hood up and walked round the corner. There wasn't much light guiding his way. In fact there was now no streetlights lighting the street up part from one dim streetlight that flickered on and off.**

**Misaki carried on walking with his head down avoiding the rain to hit into his face, as he was about to cross the road to were the apartment was he felt somebody grab his hood and quickly pulled him into an ally close by.**

**"What the-". But before Misaki could finish his sentence he was punched across the face, which made him tumble to the ground making him drop his bag into a puddle. Misaki laid on the floor, unsure what just happened. He rubbed his cheek were he just got punched._ 'Shit that hurt' _he thought. He quickly spun round to look at his attacker but was lifted by his hood on his coat.**

**Misaki tried to look at the man who just punched him but he was hard to make out since the rain was now pouring off misakis face into his eyes and the man had his hood up. The dark ally to helped to hide the attacker identity. Misaki could hardly see anything; only just a dark scenery and just see outlines were the moon reflected on the ground.**

**"Fucking Faggot" came from the attackers hood. The man then punched Misaki in the stomach very fiercely.**

**Misaki yelped and fell to the floor when the attacker let go of his hood. Misaki clentched his stomach and coughed a bit. "P… please…" Misaki stuttered. His whole body was trembling in fear. He quickly reached into his pockets and pulled some money out. "I.. its not much… b..but its all I got" Misaki winced still in pain from the blow to the stomach.**

**The attacker knelt down to Misaki and laughed in his face. Misaki felt very uncomfortable and still trembled with fear. The attacker took hold of Misaki money and threw it on the ground.**

**"I don't want your stinking money, you faggot" He yelled.**

**Misaki was confused now. If he wasn't a mugger then why did he want to hurt Misaki? Misaki hasn't ever done anything bad to anyone at least not on purposely Misaki thought.**

**The attacker pulled Misakis hood and grabbed Misakis hair clenching it in his fists. Misaki yelped quietly and closed his eyes tight, by now Misaki heart was pounding from being so scared, he actually thought he might have a heart attack. Misaki tried to shout for help but he couldn't seem to find his voice to go loud enough.**

**"Don't even bother trying to call for help. No one will hear you. You deserve this anyway. You're a disgrace against your own gender you fucking bastard" The attacker spoke these words whilst gritting his teeth. Misaki could tell the attacker meant these words, by the sound in his voice it was pure hatred.**

**But what could have made this man hate Misaki so much? Did he really deserve all this? Was he really such a bad person? Disgrace to his own gender. What does that mean? These questions were building up in his mind along with the fear.**

**The attacker then let go of Misaki hair making Misaki hit his head on the ground along with the saliva the attacker just spat on Misaki. Misaki just laid there shaking watching the attacker. He was expecting the attacker to get out a knife and stab him or something. He was truly thinking he was going to die now.**

**'_Really wish I got that lift from Usagi'_ Misaki thought.**

**"Fucking man whore" was the last thing the attacker said to Misaki before kicking repeatedly Misaki in the stomach and the groin. Misaki spat some blood out and cried in pain before passing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys guess what! Heres a new chapter for you all ^^ please enjoy. And thanks so much for the other reviews and such. It made me really happy because this is one of my main fan fictions ^^

Chapter2

Akihiko sighed heavily as he sunk back into his chair. His eyes were red and puffy where he has been clearly crying. Akihiko kept building up questions in his head about what had happened but when he answered them all his answers were blaming himself.

'I should have never let him insist on walking'…

I should have walked him into town myself…

I should have...

I should have...

Akihiko let out a loud heavy sigh and ran his fingers threw his hair and running them down his face. He looked back over to his lover who was lying in a hospital bed. Unconscious. He had several stitches on his face two on his lip that was now fat and a few on the side of his forehead. Both of his eyes were black his left worse than his right. He really did look like he had been in the wars.

Akihiko stood up and leaned over his lover placing his big cold hand on Misaki head brushing his hair over so he could see his whole face. Akihiko kissed Misaki's head lightly and took in his shampoo smelling hair. Akihiko sat back down in his chair but held on to Misaki's hand.

All of a sudden the door swung open startling Akihiko who quickly let go of Misaki's hand and lent back in his chair. Standing in the door way was Takahiro who quickly made his way next to Misaki bedside and looked at his younger brother. Akihiko didn't even look at his friend he was still disturbed to.

Takahiro let out a quiet sigh and without lifting his eyes off Misaki he asked "Usagi-San... wh... What happened"

"He was attacked" Akihiko still avoided eye contact. "Police are thinking maybe by a mugger or something even though they found his phone and some money on him"

Takahiro shook his head. "That doesn't add up" he now had tears swelling up in his eyes. "What have the doctors said?"

Akihiko stood up he felt like his mind was all over the place. He needed to get out of this room for a while. "He has three broken ribs. His left foot is sprained and he has stitches and bruises here and there... the doctor thinks his in a small coma but he doesn't think it will last very long".

Takahiro nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Just going out for a smoke"

Akihiko approached the door but before he could open it Takahiro cut him off "Usagi-San why did the doctors call you... a… and not me?" Akihiko didn't turn back to look at his friend.

" I... I mean I am family so why did they call you first?"

Akihiko now turn around to face his friend but didn't look directly at him instead he looked at Misaki with love and fear for him in his eyes. "I suppose I was the first one in his phone contacts or something..."

Takahiro turn to look at his friend and then turn back to his brother and nodded as if to give him permission to leave.

Akihiko just opened the door and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

30 minutes later Akihiko returned as he was about to reach for the door handle it went down and the door opened reveling Takahiro.

"Oh Usagi-San" he said surprisingly. "I'm sorry but the wife just called and needs help with something" he sighed "I no he needs me but..."

"It's fine Takahiro" Akihiko said cutting him off. "There's no point in you being here anyway since his still unconscious" Takahiro nodded sadly to agree "go home to your pregnant wife. If there's any change then I will inform you straight away. He will only need you when he wakes up for support" he said reassuringly.

Takahiro smiled slightly and put his hand on Akihiko shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Thank you my friend. If it wasn't for you I'm not sure what I would do". He let go of his shoulder and turned back to look at Misaki "As for Misaki... When he wakes up we will discuss about him coming to live with Manami and me"

Akihiko froze. Wait what?

"T...Takahiro really there's no need for that" Akihiro looked at his friend for the first time he had set foot into the room.

Takahiro shook his head. "No Usagi-san its fine. He will come live with us, his going to need family to support him after he comes out of here after all"

Akihiko heart started to pound. There was no way anyone would take away his Misaki. "Seriously Takahiro your not thinking. Your wife is heavily pregnant now and as soon as your child is born your not going to want a stroppy teenage boy mopping around you. Besides you're at work a lot anyway and since I basically work from home I'll be around 24/7 looking after his needs" Akihiko didn't realize how caring he sound until he said it out loud.

Takahiro scratched the back of his head. "I… I don't know…"

"Besides my apartment is closer to his school. If he moves back won't that be upsetting his routine?"

Takahiro let out a sigh. "True…"

Akihiko was always convincing. Once he wanted something he would never let it go. Misaki meant to much to him to be token away from him after all they had been threw… and what he was going threw now.

"Anyway we will talk this out another time" Takahiro paused for a few seconds and looked at Akihiko "When Misaki wakes up. I'll be in touch" with that he stepped passed him and walked out.

Akihiko watched him until he was out of site and then went back into the room were the poorly kid was. He shut the door behind him and walked over to his lover's bedside and lent over him again. "Misaki..." he said in a low husky tone voice.

Akihiko gave another heavy sigh and admired his lover. Even though he looked in a bad way Akihiko still saw his cute Misaki lying there. He gave Misaki a gentle kiss on the lips and just sat on his bedside fiddling with Misaki's hair, wrapping it round his finger he did this for the next hour or so.

A few hours later Akihiko was sitting in his chair with his head resting on his hand in a light sleeping. But was startled when he heard a faint cough coming from the hospital bed.

Misaki gave another small cough and slowly opened his eyes with a groan. He had to blink a few times to make his eyes adjust to the light in the room.

Akihiko gasped and sighed in relief that his lover was finally awake. "Misaki" he whispered whilst getting up and sat on his bed again.

"W… where am I?" Misaki said weekly. He then gasped as his memories from last night came back. "Usagi-san!" he yelled and quickly sat up and grabbed Akihiko's shirt in fear but let out a yelp and fell back down because of his broken ribs.

"Shh..." Akihiko soothed. "Its ok you're safe now. Your at the hospital somebody found you last night laying unconscious in an ally way and rang an ambulance. Shortly after they called me and I got here as soon as I could" Akihiko stroked Misaki's cheek. "I was so scared Misaki. I couldn't bare to loose you"

Misaki looked at Akihiko. Relived that he was there with him. Akihiko was the only one Misaki wanted to be with right now…

Yay another chapter done. Watch out for more cos theres more on the way! Also reviews are much appreciated! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the great feed back iv received from you all! Im really glad at the amount of people who are actually following along with my story ^^ and just to let you know iv recently had an idea for a new story for Junjou Romantica but I wont start that one of quite yet. Also you can find me on deviantart as: ObsessiveNinja I usually publish my stories on there first.**

**So anyway thanks and enjoy ^^**

**P.s: I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA **

**Chapter 3**

Once the doctor had checked over Misaki and gave him the all clear to say he could go home. Him and Akihiko were in the room were Misaki had been resting, just packing away Misaki's over night bag. Because of the injury's Akihiko had to help Misaki get into his usual clothing.

"This is embarrassing" Misaki muttered whilst Akihiko stripped him from his hospital nighty.

"Its nothing I haven't seen before" Akihiko chuckled.

Misaki rolled his eyes playfully with a slight smile and lifted up his arms so Akihiko could slide his shirt on. Next Akihiko knelt down and put down Misaki's jeans so he could step in to them and pull them up.

"U.. Usagi-san?" Akihiko looked up at him.

"Does Nii-chan know I'm here?" Misaki's voice seemed slightly worried.

As soon as Misaki mentioned 'Nii-chan' Akihiko was reminded of Takahiro wanting to take Misaki away from him. But he didn't want to bring this up to Misaki, just yet.

Akihiko nodded and stood up and placed his hand on Misaki's head. Misaki always loved the feeling of Akihiko big cold but warm at the same time, hand touching him.

"He visited you earlier this morning whilst you was out of it. But he had to rush off, I said I'd let him know when you've woken up" His voice sounded vague.

"A... and have you?"

Akihiko shook his head. "Not yet but-"

Akihiko was quickly cut off. "No!" Akihiko looked a bit shocked at Misaki. He knew Misaki was very close to his brother so he was rather surprised when Misaki objected to see him.

"I... I mean.." Misaki sighed "I just want to go home and just be with you for now" He looked down slightly ashamed. Akihiko smiled at being wanted and lifted Misaki's chin up to face his face.

"That's fine by me" with that he kissed Misaki on the lips, lightly so he wouldn't hurt him and oddly enough Misaki said nothing. He just kissed back with his heart pounding. Usually he would make loads of gasps or run away… Well he couldn't quite run away in his condition.

But for some reason Misaki just wanted Akihiko. He wanted him all to him self, He wanted him to say every thing was going to be ok and the thing he wanted more than ever was Akihiko's long arms wrapped round him. Soothing him.

Akihiko smiled again and stroked his cheek. "C'mon" He picked up the bag of clothes, which Misaki came into the hospital wearing. "Are you ok to walk? Or do you want me to get you a wheel chair?"

Misaki shook his head. "I…. I think I'll be ok"

"Well you can lean on me" Akihiko held Misaki's hand and started to walk slowly with Misaki close by his side, limping from his sprained painful ankle.

When Misaki and Akihiko reached the exit of the hospital Misaki froze. Akihiko looked back at him.

"Misaki?"

Misaki still stood still staring outside the hospital exit doors. Akihiko looked at Misaki then looked outside to were he was staring and walked back to his lover. "Misaki? What's wrong?"

"I... I cant" His voice trembled.

"You can't?" Akihiko looked at him confused.

Misaki shook his head and took some small steps back wards. "I… I cant go o... Out there!" he pointed outside. His whole body was now shaking.

Akihiko now realized what was wrong. Misaki was clearly disturbed about his attack. He put his hand on Misaki's arm and stroked it. "Misaki. It's all right. I'm here for you, I wont allow anyone to hurt you, I'll protect you."

Misaki's body was still shaking with fear and he was still staring outside with wide opened eyes.

"Misaki wait here" He put the bag down next to his feet and Misaki snapped out of his stare and looked at him.

"Wh… Where are you going? Don't leave me!" Misaki whimpered.

"Relax. I'm just going to find the car and bring it over so you don't have far to walk"

Misaki didn't say or do anything for a few seconds but then nodded as if to agree to let Akihiko go. With that Akihiko quickly rushed outside of the hospital to find his parked car.

Shortly after Akihiko bought the car round, he pulled up at the curb of the hospital doors were Misaki was. He got out of the car to find Misaki in the exact same place where he left him. He walked over to him picking up the bag.

"Is this alright now?" he asked.

Misaki nodded and took Akhiko's spare hand, which again shocked Akihiko because Misaki was never the one to pull the first move. Akihiko leaded Misaki out to the red sports car and opened the door to him. Misaki got in and shut the door whilst Akhiko shoved the bag in the back of the car.

He got into the drivers seat and looked at Misaki who looked very wary. Akihiko sighed. His lover looked distressed and he hated it. Akhiko slowly drove out of the hospital grounds, vowing to him self…

Who ever did this to his Misaki… They were going to pay.

**Hehe I love leaving you guys hanging don't I x3 il try and get the next chapter done at the weekend. Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko had just pulled into the underground car park of the apartment. Next to him in the passenger seat was his sleeping lover. Akihiko parked his red sports car into a free parking space and then turnt off the engine.

"Misaki.." He spoke gently whilst gently shaking the boy awake.

Misaki gave a quiet moan and then slowly opened his eyes. "Wh... Where am I?" He whispered.

"Where back at the apartment car park" He paused for a moment before speaking again "Err…. Do you think you can manage walking inside from here?"

Misaki didn't look at Akihiko; he looked around the car park from the car window to see if he could see anyone wondering about. The cost was clear so Misaki gave Akihiko the nod ok and stepped out of the car.

Akihiko also got out of the car slamming the door behind him and walked round to Misaki's side. He shut Misaki door for him after he got the over night bag out of the car. He slung the bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm round Misaki so he could lean on him again.

Eventually they both made it upstares to there apartment. Once Akihiko had unlocked the door and they were both inside, Misaki limped away from Akihiko's side and stumbled into the kitchen. Akihko watched Misaki as he was picking up some dirty dishes from the sink. "Misaki" He dropped the bag at the door and walked over to him. "Don't even think about it" He narrowed his eyes at the injured teen.

"Now, now Usagi-san I'am perfectly capable of cleaning dishes" This was the first time Misaki's voice sounded settled. It was as if when he walked threw that door the old Misaki had returned and the broken, scared Misaki had disappeared.

"Misaki, you've just returned from the hospital. You don't think im really going to make you do chores just now do you?" He took the dish from Misaki out of his hand and put it down on the side. "You need to rest"

Misaki looked at Akihiko, then back at the dish then returned to face Akihiko again and gave a false chuckle. "You worry to much Usagi-san!" He picked up the plate again. "We agreed this was my rent. So this is what im going to do" He turnt away from Akihiko facing the sink.

Akihiko let out a heavy sigh. "Well I didn't want to have to do this" He quickly grasped Misaki round the waist and lifted him up with one arm round his back and the other holding his legs up. Holding him bride style. But at the same time being wary of his fragile broken body.

Misaki gasped whilst dropping the plate, which smashed into many pieces on the floor "Baka Usagi! Look what you made me do!" he was squirming around in Akihiko's arms trying to brake free. But it was no use since Akihiko was so much stronger than what he was.

"Eh, I'll clean that up later" Akihko said as he carried Misaki over to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"If your not going to rest then I have no choice but to take action" Akihiko smirked.

Misaki looked up at Akihiko, when their eyes met Akihiko bent down and kissed Misaki's lips gently. Misaki deeply blushed, as Akihiko pulled away Misaki body followed him but quickly gained control of his body and lent back on the couch again. "Fine, if your not going to let me do anything to help out then Im going to my room" Misaki then stood and limped over to the stairs.

Akihiko rolled his eyes with a playful smile and sat down on the couch. "Misaki.." Akihiko said in his husky voice.

Misaki stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I love you" he smiled whilst turning on the TV. Misaki whole face went red from his blushing and then continued walking up the stairs to his room.

Misaki limped into his room and closed the door behind him. He then sat on his bed and pulled his bag which had his study books in, onto his bed. "Might as well do some studying if Usagi-san not going to let me do anything else" Misaki thought.

After an hour of looking over his books Misaki gradually fell into a deep slumber.

Akihiko was starting to tired, he looked over to the clock which read 9.15 pm. He decided to have an early night and turned off the TV and went upstairs.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over to Misaki's room, which the door was closed. He quietly walked over the door and opened it slowly and peered inside where he saw the teen sleeping on top of his bed where there was loads of books and paper sprawled across the bed also.

Akihiko walked into Misaki's room as silently as he could be since he didn't want to wake the boy. He took the books and paper off of Misaki's bed and placed them on the floor. He then carefully lifted the covers and slide Misaki inside the bed.

He admired the teen for a few moments before kissing his head and walking back to his bedroom. He wanted to take Misaki into his bed and hold him whilst he slept so Misaki could know that his Usagi would be there for him.

But seeing him sleeping just now, he didn't want to disturb him. Also he didn't want to pull any quick moves incase Misaki would reject him. He knew this was very unlikely but right now, Akihiko didn't want Misaki to feel like he was taking advantage of him since Misaki has woken up from his unconsciousness Akihiko hasn't been able to tell what Misaki thoughts are. This is starting to make Akihiko worry about his lover even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA

The air was cold and it was whipping him right in the face as he was running into it. It was dark, only the few stars in the sky were lighting his path. He didn't dare look back; if he did then it might get him.

It. what was it? Misaki asked himself as he continued running with pure terror pumping threw his body.

Soon his pathway came to an end from a tall wall blocking the way. Misaki gasped and leaned his body on the wall to see if there was a secret way out. But he was wrong. Misaki was in a dead end.

A deep evil laugh was heard. Misaki spun around to face whosever laugh it belong to.

"W... who's there?." Misaki yelled.

The laughter continued and a pair of eyes appeared, as the eyes drew closer to Misaki the person who owned the eyes came closer also. The person was dressed in dark clothing with his hood up; it was hard to make out his face.

"D…Don't come any closer!" Misaki yelled again.

The well-hidden faced man just laughed and approached Misaki. "Stupid fag" His sleeved arm raised and a fist came out dashing towards Misaki face.

"Ahh!" Misaki quickly rose up in bed, sweating and panting heavily. "A dream?" Misaki whispered to him self with a small gasp of releif. "No a nightmare". He ran his hand over his face to get rid of the sweat dripping down his face.

Misaki looked around the dark area he was in. He could just make out the outlines of the room he was in. He was in his bedroom. Misaki shivered at the darkness. It wasn't that dark but it was dark enough for Misaki wanting to run away.

He climbed out of bed and slowly hopped towards the door since his ankle was throbbing. He must of put pressure on it in his sleep because it was very painful to rest it on the floor to stand on. He opened the door and looked down the corridor.

Darkness again.

Misaki gulped and hopped out of his room, the floor board creaked which startled Misaki, making him speed hopping towards Akihiko's room.

He swung the door open and quickly shut it behind him.

He looked over at Akihiko's bed and Akihiko in a ball under his covers.

Misaki sighed and climbed into Akihiko bed. It was only now that Akihiko woke up, slightly startled at seeing somebody climb into his bed.

"Misaki?" Akihiko said in a croaky voice.

He turned on the lamp, which was on the bedside. Misaki hid under the covers clinging to Akihiko bare chest.

Akihiko lifted the covers up and looked down at Misaki whose face was buried in his chest.

Akihiko coughed to clear his throat. "Misaki..." Akihiko soothed in his husky voice and ran his hand in Misaki's hair.

Misaki closes his eyes. "Ju... just don't leave me... ok?"

Akihiko sighed and let go of the cover and sunk down the bed so his head was next to Misaki under the cover.

"Never" He kissed Misaki head and wrapped his arms round him and pulled him closer.

Misaki looked at Akihiko and then looked back down and closed his eyes. Akihiko watched him until he was sure he was asleep. He then rested his eyes and fell asleep with his Misaki sleeping in his arms and his head under his neck.

Misaki didn't have anymore-bad dreams that night. Maybe because the lamp was still on and he wasn't surrounded by darkness. No it was because of that it was because he was with Usagi-San and that was one of the few places were Misaki felt the safest.

Well I didn't take that long with this one did I ^^

Maybe cos I knew what egsactly was going to happen or maybe it was cos im on easter break and I don't have any thing else to do but study! .

I guess writing this story is helping me with my story writing skills so its all good ;)

Please review and hope u enjoy :D


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki was sleeping peacefully in Akihiko bed with Akihiko sitting up in bed, reading a book. He glanced up from his book and looked at his alarm clock which read 9.00 am. Sunday.

He looked down at the sleeping teenager and ran his fingers threw the brunettes hair before getting up, and slinging a long sleeve shirt on and made his way out of the room leaving the door slightly open.

Akihiko put on the kettle and walked over to the TV and switched on the news for some background noise.

He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, as he was about to pour the hot water, the doorbell buzzed.

Akihiko put down the kettle and walked over to the screen which showed a long black haired police man and A blonde pony tail police women both wearing blue uniform and black hats.

Akihiko pressed the button so he could talk to them threw the speaker.

"Can I help you?" Akihiko didn't even no why he asked them that question when he clearly knew the answer to it.

"Mr Usagi Akihiko, my name is Pc rover and this is Pc Keera, we are informed that takahiro Misaki lives here"

Akihiko let a loud sigh out "Il buzz you up" Akihiko let go of the speaker button and pressed a different button, which buzzed, allowing the officers inside the building.

After a few moments there was a light knock at the door. Akihiko opened it reveling the officers and stepped back allowing the officers inside.

"Thank you Mr Akihiko for seeing us, I no your room mate must be going threw a hard time but is Mr takashiro available right now?" Asked Pc Rover.

"Sorry but his sleeping" Akihiko said in his husky voice. "He hasn't slept well lately so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb him".

"Very well, do you mind your self answering some questions? Maybe his told you something about the accident"

"He hasn't mentioned anything about it to me so I can't really be of any help and it's hardly an accident"

"My apologies" Pc Rover said quietly and began in a normal voice again. "We just would like to no when he left the house and when you last herd from him"

Akihiko let out a quite sigh "OK".

He led the officers to the couch and they both sat on one couch while Akihiko sat on the other opposite them. " Misaki left for school as usual at 8.30..."

"Did anything look like was bothering him?" Pc Keera interrupted.

Akihiko shook his head. "He was his usual self. Made breakfast then I drove him to school. Later I called him for a lift him but he declined the offer because he was walking with his senpai to the book store."

Pc Rover nodded along as he wrote something on his pad.

"and who is this senpai?" Asked Pc Keera.

"Keiichi Sumi " Akihiko said with a glare in his eye.

Pc brown jotted his name down on the pad. "We will need to be seeing him as well"

"Is that all you need from me?" Akihiko asked.

The police officers nodded and they both stood up. "We still need to talk to Takahashi, but we will come back another day. We will show our self's out" and with that they both walked out closing the door gently behind them.

Akihiko let out a loud sigh and threw himself into the back of the chair closing his eyes running fingers threw his hair.

Misaki by this time was awake and had listen to the whole conversation peering threw the bedroom door, which was left slightly open.

Akihiko went back to making a cup of coffee. He re-boiled the kettle and glanced up seeing the teen standing before him.

"Misaki-" Akihiko started but was soon caught off when Miaski interrupted.

"Sorry Akihiko looks like I over slept!" He gave out a fake chuckle and walked into the kitchen getting pans out. "Your breakfast will be soon done" He smiled falsely.

"Misaki, don't push your self. You don't need to cook me breakfast…. I.. im not hungry anyway" Akihiko said looking at the teen worriedly.

"Baka Usagi. You wont last long without starting with the best meal of the day!" He chuckled falsely again avoiding eye contact.

"Misaki!" He went to grab Misaki arm but Misaki slapped his hand away harshly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled

Akihiko looked at him shocked. "Mi.. Misaki.."

Misaki looked down at the floor for a moment before running to his room and slamming his door shut.

Akihiko let out a sigh rubbing the back of his head before walking into the living room and sinking himself onto the couch. "Oh Misaki"


	7. Chapter 7

It had now been a few hours since Misaki had left his room. Akihiko was really worried about his lover. This ordeal had obviously affected Misaki more than he was letting on.

"Misaki…" Akihiko knocked on the door quietly. "I bought you some food…" There was no answer. "Im coming in" Akihiko turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door and looked inside. Where he saw the teen huddled in a corner of his bedroom.

"I don't want to see anyone" Misaki said in a low quiet voice with his eyes shut.

Akihiko put the plate of food on top the bedside cupboard and sat on the floor next to Misaki. Leaning against the wall. "You can't hide forever, Misaki"

"Watch me" Misaki said still with his eyes closed.

Akihiko sighed. "Misaki, you need to speak to the police… they were here earlier but-"

Misaki interrupted. "Im not ready to talk yet"

Akihiko looked at him and put a hand on his back rubbing it gently. "well when your ready you no im always here for you".

Misaki didn't say anything but just layed there still.

"I love you, Misaki"

Misaki had a tear run down his face. Akihiko wiped away the tear with his thumb and Misaki climbed into his lap and buried his face into Akihiko shirt.

Akihiko gave out a small smile and wrapped his arms round the teen, holding him close.

"Don't ever leave me Usagi-san" Misaki muttered into his shirt.

"Never" Akihiko simply said kissing the top of Misaki's head.

Misaki stayed in Akihiko lap for a while before falling asleep on him. Akihiko picked him up carefully and then carried him into his own room putting him tucked up in his bed. He then closed the door and went down stairs to start a manuscript on his laptop.

ElSE WHERE

"I want my money, Usami" A middle aged man in a black hoodie slammed his fists raged onto the desk making a nameplate fall over which read: Fuyuhiko Usami.

Fuyuhiko span round in his chair to face the middle aged man. "Did you do as I asked?" Fuyuhiko said intertwining his fingers together.

"Of coure I did!" The man grunted. "I never go back on my word" He smirked.

"Very well" He reached under his desk and brought out a bag. He unzipped the bag and showed the man money, which was inside. The man grinned as he saw the money and snatched the bag off Fuyuhiko.

"Nice doing business with you" He smirked slinging the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"No the pleasures all mine" He sniggered thinking: 'That will teach that brat for hanging round my son!'

Not along chapter but I wanted to leave u guys hanging ;3


End file.
